No hay amor
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Entre ellos no hay amor, solo pasión. Porque ella está rota y no puede sentir eso, porque él tampoco quiere hacerlo. Pero hay veces en las que se miran y parece que un volcán erupciona en su interior. Aún así, no están enamorados. ¿Verdad, Hyuuga?


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, entonces **_**creedme**_**, Kiba tendría más protagonismo.**

**Advertencias: Quizá Ooc (No lo sé~)**

Entre ellos no había amor.

Eso era algo obvio. El cielo es azul, el agua moja, y entre ellos no había amor.

Siempre había sido así, y ninguno tenía intención de que cambiara.

Pero cuando los labios de ambos se encontraban, era como si un volcán erupcionara en su interior, y ambos se acariciaban, y sus alientos se mezclaban. Entonces, solo entonces, parecían un poco más cercanos, un poco menos ellos y algo más enamorados.

Pero el amor no existía para ninguno. Ella lo sabía, porque había visto el dolor en los ojos de su madre mientras moría lentamente, mientras se marchitaba como una flor ante las miradas altivas que le dedicaba Hiashi. Y él también lo tenía por seguro, porque igualmente, había notado la pena de su madre a veces, cuando él era niño y preguntaba por su progenitor, y Tsume negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

Él había crecido creyendo en la amistad, sabiendo que no estaba mal demostrar el afecto tocando, pero también teniendo la seguridad de que nunca tendría más que amigos. Tenía esa capacidad de caerle bien a todo el mundo, incluso las chicas con las que se acostaba y luego dejaba decían que era un chico agradable.

En la familia de ella se era demasiado recto y digno como para demostrar afecto, ella era la heredera, había sido enseñada a no necesitar a nadie, a esquivar los sentimientos como un gato al agua. A ser una reina de hielo, sí, eso.

Sin embargo, a veces, le mira y siente algo cálido en su pecho, algo que no desaparece hasta que se acerca y le toca. (Pero lo hace suavemente, tratando de aparentar frialdad e indiferencia) Y él la mira, sorprendido, con los ojos levemente abiertos, antes de que una sonrisa de casi satisfacción se dibuje en su rostro. (Porque lo sabe, sabe que ella le necesita, se lo dice con ese simple toque tranquilo y moderado).

Y antes de darse cuenta, sus labios se estaban buscando, y ella estaba apoyada contra la pared, acariciando la espalda de él, que la abrazaba por la cintura con posesión, apretándola contra sí, enredando los dedos en el cabello de ella, que roza el final de su espalda.

Y cuando ella enreda las piernas en la cintura de él, lo hace susurrando su nombre. (Tan bajito que casi no se escucha. Kiba. Suena tan bien que casi parece acariciarlo con la boca, misma boca que luego él vuelve a aprisionar contra la suya).

Y cuando finalmente se separan, más por decoro que por ganas de ello, ambos miran hacia ambos lados, como si temieran que alguien les hubiera visto, como si lo que hubiera entre ellos fuera un amor prohibido.

Pero no lo es.

Porque entre ellos, simplemente, no puede haber amor.

Cuando salen de la sala donde han estado escondidos, (casi como si fueran furtivos) ambos toman caminos separados, sin despedidas, sin un "_Suerte en tu misión de mañana"_ por parte de ella, su relación no es como debería ser, y es obvio que a ninguno le importa. Al ver a su hermana menor, Hinata Hyuuga sonríe levemente, porque puede ver sus labios hinchados y su pelo enredado, y le toca el hombro con sumo cuidado, aunque la otra da un respingo de susto.

-¿Estás bien, Hanabi?—Su voz suena suave, dulce, como siempre. Amorosa.

Pero Hanabi sigue sin creer en el amor. Porque eso sería admitir que ella puede sentir algo por Kiba, y se niega a ello.

-Perfectamente.—La voz le sale cortante, fría, como ella. Se da la vuelta y se aleja a pasos agigantados.

_Incómoda, ¿eh, Hyuuga?_

Ella es de hielo. Punto. Y no quiere oír nada más, porque eso la haría débil. Si se enamorara de Kiba, ella tendría un punto débil al que atacar. Pero no podía ser, no _puede_ ser, porque entonces su padre se decepcionaría. Y Hanabi no quiere ver en la mirada de Hiashi la misma mirada que tiene cuando fija sus iris en Hinata.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar que los días se hagan largos mientras espera a que él vuelva, tampoco puede hacer nada para impedir que las manos le tiemblen cuando Shino llega para hablar con Hinata. _En privado, es sobre Kiba, nadie debe oírlo _dice, haciendo que Hanabi tenga, por primera vez, ganas de meterse en la vida de su hermana.

Y cuando ve salir a Hinata, no puede evitar que su cuerpo se tense al ver las lágrimas en los ojos luna de su hermana mayor, igual que no puede evitar correr a toda velocidad, hacia el hospital. Porque necesita saber. Necesita ver esa sonrisa pícara y oír esa risa, casi perruna, que la saca de sus casillas.

Y nunca se ha sentido más ansiosa por saber algo en sus diecisiete años de vida, maldición.

Cuando llega al blanco edificio que buscaba, se permite parar un poco, alzando la barbilla de forma altiva y entrando con un paso moderado.

_¿Hanabi Hyuuga? ¿La reina de hielo? ¿Preocupada? ¡JA!_

-¿Qué desea, Hyuuga-sama?—La voz de la enfermera suena de fondo, ajena a ella, sin embargo, responde. Lo hace con voz monótona, como si no le importara.

-Busco la habitación de Inuzuka Kiba.

Y, por un momento, teme que la respuesta sea un "No hay ningún Inuzuka Kiba aquí". Y siente ganas de rezar, porque eso significaría que él no está en ningún sitio. Significaría que él está muerto.

_¿Hace cuánto que no sientes ganas de rezar, Hyuuga?_

Años. Ella no las tiene desde que su madre estaba enferma y al borde de la muerte.

-¿Inuzuka-san? Ahora mismo está en medio de una intervención con Haruno-san.—Responde la mujer con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la mirada expectante de la heredera Hyuuga.

Hanabi asiente secamente con la cabeza y se da la vuelta. _Barbilla alta, pose desafiante._ Sus pasos resuenan en el silencio del hospital, solo roto por los suaves sollozos de una mujer a la que deben acabar de dar una mala noticia. Ella niega con la cabeza, diciéndose que nunca lloraría por algo así.

_¿Ni si quiera si él muere?_

No, ni siquiera entonces.

Pero cuando apenas unos días después vuelve allí, sus manos están fuertemente apretadas en un par de puños, pese a su rostro inexpresivo. Las uñas clavándose en la carne duelen, pero apartan su mente de pensamientos oscuros.

_Pensamientos en los que él está muerto. En los que nunca más hay miradas furtivas o manos que acarician su pelo con pasión. Solo pasión. Porque ellos no sienten nada más._

-¿Hyuuga-sama?—La enfermera la mira con la misma leve sonrisa de la última vez.-¿Viene de nuevo a ver a Inuzuka-san? Él está en la habitación ciento seis, podría acompañarl-

Pero Hanabi la corta, avanzando sin rapidez pero con orgullo, dejando a la enfermera con la boca abierta y cara de sorpresa. ¿Ha pasado de ella?

_Sí, lo ha hecho._

Cuando abre la puerta, casi espera no ver a nadie, casi espera tener que cerrar la puerta y volver a casa para encerrarse en su habitación, aguantando las lágrimas.

_No. No puede aguantar las lágrimas, simplemente no debe tener ganas de soltarlas. Porque ella no siente nada por él._

Pero Kiba está allí, pálido y con la mirada perdida en la ventana, el gotero clavado a uno de sus brazos. Hanabi nota la sangre gotear del puño que aún aprieta, pero le da igual cuando se acerca a él, tratando de no preguntarle si está bien. Se limita a sentarse a su lado y a mirarle fijamente.

No dirá nada.

_Pero Kiba entiende. Entiende todo lo que es esa mirada y todo lo que significa._

-Estoy bien.—Asiente, y nota que el cuerpo de ella pierde algo de su tensión habitual.—El problema es Akamaru.—Kiba traga saliva, ve que ella vuelve a apretar los puños. A lo mejor Hanabi piensa que no se ha dado cuenta.—Él está mal. Nos atacaron por sorpresa.—La voz baja, él trata de hacerse el fuerte. Ella lo nota.—Hana está tratando de curarle pero…

Deja la frase en el aire cuando la mano de ella se cierra entorno a la suya. Solo es eso, pero para él es más que suficiente. Hanabi no es de las que demuestran sus sentimientos de otra manera. Kiba baja la mirada, ha visto la sangre manchando la mano de ella y las pequeñas heridas provocadas por sus propias uñas. Se pregunta cuánto se habrá preocupado por él.

_No puede ser por eso. Porque ella no le quiere. Solo son amantes, nada más._

No pueden ser nada más.

Porque Hanabi está rota, destrozada por una familia que espera demasiado de ella, en lugar de amor le han dado responsabilidades. Al pensarlo, aprieta más fuerte la mano de ella y la atrae hacia sí, haciéndola caer sobre él. Ve brevemente la sorpresa pintada en los ojos de ella, pero no le da tiempo a pensar antes de besarla, con fuerza y casi desesperación.

Y con ese contacto le expresó todo lo que sentía, ese simple beso dijo mucho más de lo que se explicarían nunca.

_Me duele._

_Quiero ayudarte._

_De verdad quiero hacerlo._

_Ojalá pudiera salvarte._

Y al sentir todo ello, y mientras se sentaba sobre él con cuidado de no abrir heridas o hacerle daño, Hanabi no pudo hacer más que responder.

_Quizá, después de todo, entre ellos sí que hubiera algo de amor._

**Antes de nada…**

**¡No seáis crueles, por Dios! XD Es mi primer KibaXHanabi, a parte de la primera vez que escribo de ambos personajes, así que no sé si habrá Ooc o algo por el estilo ·_· Pero me llegó la inspiración, y la idea tenía que ser para **_**ellos, **_**porque ninguna otra pareja me parecía lo suficientemente buena como para esto (Excepto el Sasusaku, pero ellos son más comunes, y estoy intentando hacer cosas más…imprevisibles?)**

**En realidad, me inspiré después de leer el fic que me dedicó Emiita ^^ La cual además me ha dicho que estaba como depre ¬¬ Que sepas que me has dejado preocupada D: Espero que todo esté bien, ya verás, a partir de este Viernes voy a hablar contigo por los codos y me lo vas a contar todo~ (?)**

**Y ahora sí, me gustaría pediros opiniones, de verdad, es mi primer fic de ellos y no sé si debería seguir escribiendo de esta pareja o dejar de hacer estropicios XD Pero hay pocos KibaXHanabi y…bueno, la verdad, debía ayudar a grandes autoras como son HinataWeasley789 o Noctorunals (ah, demonios, yo y mi poco tiempo para dejar review, ellas seguro que ni me conocen XD)**

**¿Reviews, por favor? ^^**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
